1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to advertisement selection systems and methods for internet articles, and, more particularly to advertisement selection systems and methods for internet articles that simultaneously consider the article content, the advertisement content, and the publisher's specialty.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, applications developed for users allow browsing and posting of comments via BBSs (Bulletin Board Systems) on the network. Users can publish articles via a specific web site or a dedicated web page. Currently, blog (web log) applications are popular, whereon user-owners can publish material, in addition to referencing material on other users' blogs.
Driven by the popularity of blogs, advertisers currently advertise their products or web sites via the blogs and articles published thereon. In conventional art, users insert a section of program codes to an internet article (or web page). The program codes actively link to a specific server to download specific advertisements. With this method, users have no discrepancy to choose advertisements, and the suitability between articles and advertisements are not considered. In another conventional art, users directly select and download a specific advertisement from an advertiser via the network, and embed the specific advertisement in the internet article. With this method, the user is inconvenienced with manually performing the selection and embedding of advertisements. In yet another conventional art, advertisements are retrieved according to keyword matching between the contents of internet articles and advertisements. With this method, simple keyword matching has limitations in practice. For example, respective users may have different keyword usage habits or customs, thereby reducing the matching accuracy between advertisements and internet articles. Additionally, methods that do not consider a publisher's specialty, will decrease advertising benefits if advertisements are only determined based on the content of a single article.